Any Man of Mine
by Little Black Earrings
Summary: Sam Merlotte hasn't had a woman in a while. But she has some expectations. SAM/OC


**Any Man of Mine**  
By: Little Black Earrings  
A/N: I've always wanted to write a piece of fiction revolving around a specific song. Not just a songfic, because those get boring. But a literal piece of work that...you know what? I'll just write it instead of complaining about it.

* * *

_"This is what a woman wants..."  
_

A dark bedroom, two streaks of sun settling over the room's floor. It is brightened just enough to see two bodies molded together on the bed, covered with only one another and thin cotton sheets.

The left body jerks up, a flash of fear its eyes is prominent as well as the flash of golden hair that rolls off its forehead. The body sat up fully, affectionately stroking the right body's arm that was draped over them. A pristine moment of pure kindness between the two, before the left body pulled the light switch up next to the bed and awoke the right body.

"Wake up Sam, Merlotte's has got to open sometime and any later than noon leaves us with an angry Andy at our door." The left body could now be identified as Adaleigh Creighton, daughter of the millionaire rancher Jacob Creighton and Monarch Winery's creator Evangeline Creighton for a mother. Her blonde hair shone in the sunlight, hitting her exposed breasts with ease and curling over her eyes like a protective cover.

"Leigh, I would kill you for waking me up but I'm not going to for two reasons."

"And what would those reasons be, Mr. Merlotte?" Adaleigh asked, her lips coming dangerously close to Sam's own. Their positions could be completely assumed as romantic. Adaleigh's mouth almost touching Sam's, her naked body half exposed, the legs of both wrapped into a sort of vine-like pattern that ended with their feet dangling off the bed, and Sam's arms hulled up around Ada's waist with his face buried in her lower ribs.

"One, you're one hundred percent right about Andy. He'll be looking for food in the next ten minutes," Sam said as Adaleigh laughed. It allowed his arms the chance to make their first movement since his awakening. The movement being to pull Leigh closer to his body. She now lay on the pillow next to him, bodies touching all the way up to their chests. Lips still separated by a small space of air and tension.

"And?" Adaleigh asked, eyes fanning towards Sam's lips. Her tongue darted out to wet her own without a conscious thought about it.

"And...you're too damn gorgeous for me to care." Sam took his opportunity of her stunned smile to lean his mouth in for the final plunge. The kiss was slow to begin, lazy like the mid-afternoon sunlight that still could be seen over Sam's belt on the floor.

Adaleigh's hands dwelled over Sam's body, not daring to touch him. If she laid her fingers on his skin, she'd never be able to stop Sam from continuing onward, nor herself. She pulled her lips back, digging her nose into his cheek stubble. With a low sigh, she began to speak out loud.

"No joke though, Sam we need to be in the building in the next twenty minutes. Lafayette is coming in and a gay man like that does not forget two people of the opposite sex arriving late to their workplace that is forty feet from their home."

After taking a moment to suck in a few deep breaths, Sam nodded. Adaleigh and himself got out of the bed, and she headed towards the shower. Sam, on the other hand, made a move for the kitchenette area of his trailer. Leigh may not have been very cooperative that morning, but Sam knew that without her his life would have gotten a bit off track.

She'd come into his life at a bit of a transition period. He'd been in his shifter group for a short time, where only a few of the members trusted him. One day, this new girl just rolled into town. No specific reason, no relatives to name. Just a beat up Nissan and the ability to carry a platter of food. Sam was never as happy as he was when Adaleigh started spending more time after hours to help clean up.

Where the other girls and cooks would leave earlier for family and other activities, Adaleigh may as well have been there twenty-four hours a day. She came in two hours before her shift to start cleaning tables and clean the bar for Sam when he'd neglected to do so. She would then work up until three in the morning, then continue doing the cleaning and ushering out drunks until four or later. The next day she'd be back again around ten.

Within two months of this, Sam had begun to know Leigh better than she even knew herself. It was then that he revealed his shifter secret. There was something completely natural about their relationship with one another.

Their first kiss was the true statement of that fact. Andy had just left around three thirty on a Wednesday night. Sam was restocking alcohol behind the bar, and Adaleigh came out from the employee bathroom in her Merlotte's t-shirt and loose jeans. Her shorts were hanging out of her bag and she'd combed out her hair from earlier. Sam asked her if everything was finished up, and she'd just kissed him.

It was that simple. A kiss on the lips, followed by Adaleigh assuring him that everything was finished in the building other than his paperwork. She almost acted as if kissing a person was not exactly sacred, but meant a bit less than a job application. A lot people had them, so why make them a huge deal?

But the simple kiss led to plenty of similar kisses, and less than honorable touching between a boss and his employee. Within another few months, Sam was convincing her to move in with him. Not that it was very hard. Convincing Adaleigh to move out of a townhouse that she shared with three other women seemed as easy as if she was homeless.

And now the two were no more committed than anyone thought they were. Adaleigh lived under the impression that they were at least dating, and Sam was on the verge of asking Leigh to stay with him forever.

Adaleigh stood in the shower, eyes closed, with nothing but a smile on her. It wasn't as if she was overly excited about having to work, but the pure thought of her entire life added up to her simple smile.

She had been in plenty of relationships in her life. Being a twenty-eight year old woman who'd lived in three states in her life made it easy for her to get into the dating game. Take, for example, the recent three.

Jacob Harkess, from Indiana, who had grown up in a strict Catholic home. Adaleigh had been used to it after a while, until she woke up to find Jacob trying to baptize her...after breaking into her apartment. After Jacob came Hal. He had a inferiority complex that made his need to prove his self-worth twenty times over just for himself. Finally, the person who was the reason that Ada went to Louisiana...was Mitch.

Mitch was like any other guy in the world. Typical job as a real estate agent, was around Adaleigh from the moment she bought her apartment after Jacob. Eventually the two became close, at least until Adaleigh found out what she did. She had been cleaning his apartment to surprise him with a birthday dinner and stumbled upon a closet full of vials. Vials of blood. Stacked from the floor to the ceiling, just sitting there.

Ada confronted Mitch about it, but her assured her of what it was for. Selling V, something that could get him arrested, or killed. And he had tried to get her involved in it. He admitted to stashing it in her purse on dates to hide it from cops and keep him out of suspicion. And that was the nail in the coffin for his relationship with Adaleigh.

Ada swept her hair up into a wet, messy ponytail. It was as simple as taking a deep breath to her, before she dressed for the day. Typical Merlotte's t-shirt, and a pair of black capris for the style. Sam allowed his girlfriend to be excluded from the short-shorts rule, so long as she wore the shorts around the house.

"Let's get going, Leigh. I'm not letting you starve today, plus I have a surprise for you."


End file.
